Final Fantasy Tactics 2 Second Rising
by mysterious9guy
Summary: The Death Corps, once thought to be dead, has risen again under a dark, mysterious power and threaten to condemn Ivalice and shatter the peace that lies within it. Ramza seems to be the only one able to stop them, but he's not longer of this world.
1. Chapter 1 Shattered

Final Fantasy Tactics 2 Second Rising 

50 years has passed and Ivalice has endured peace. The Death Corps have recovered when once thought dead. Its rise destroys all peace in Ivalice. Ramza Beoulve is dead, but in his place, are what can possibly restore Ivalice to its former self. This is a story of heroes. Once again.

Cast: (Throughout the series.)(More to come.)

Avisel Beoulve: Ramza's second son and also the prince of Igros. Commander of the Beoulve Knights, aptly named, the Hokuten.  
Meseta Beoulve: Ramza's eldest son. King of Igros, and Grand Commander of the Beoulve Army.  
Anna Beoulve: Ramza's daughter, youngest of the siblings. A princess and dear sister to Meseta and Avisel.  
Hailey Hyral: King Delita's only daughter and majesty of the Hyral throne. Childhood friend of Avisel.  
Liam Goltana: Larg's son, and ruler of the Goltana throne. Avisel's best friend.  
Sharda Maztela: Leader of the ressurected Death Corps. Has a sinister aura and rumored to be Wiegraf's nephew.  
Dempsey Lavanados: Young knight corrupted by the Death Corps. Part of the Death Corp's Dark Knights.  
Bernard Elma: Avisel's classmate and friend in the Academy. Works as a regarded and well-known mercenary.  
Lloyd Amelado: One of the Yin-Yang knights. Possesses unique powers, and titled the Sin Knight.  
Rilligan Grims: Young thief of Celenia. Bold, but unnobly.  
Valon Seis: Member and lieutenant of the Helm Knights. Very goal-oriented and stoic.  
Lars Svenson: Member and second captain of the Helm Knights.

Chapter One "Shattered"

We see smoke, and as we look down, we see fire. And then we hear thundering hooves trampling dirt, green cloaks waving against the dusk, leaving smoldering masses of stone and ruin behind. And out walks a man, stumbling, muttering the words, " This is it..." Our story begins.

Igros Castle 5 days later

Guard: Milord, Prince Avisel is here.

Meseta: Very well, dismissed. (Signals guard out.)

Guard: Yes, milord. (Leaves)

Avisel: Needed to see me? (Walks up.)

Meseta: Yes. Do you know what has been going on these past few weeks?

Avisel: The Death Corps? I thought it was only a rumor.

Meseta: You're a fool, just like everyone else. (Walks around the table.)

Avisel: It's true, Wiegraf is no longer alive, therefore the Death Corps have no cause to arise again.

Meseta: (Angry) That was years ago, and you know well that not all have been purified.

Avisel: I fail to see your point, simply because I do not believe you. The Church ha-

Meseta: The Church hasn't done anything! It spreads the rumors of everyone walking the path of light,  
and that there is no cause to fear. I can't see why you and many others believe this nonsense.

Avisel: Your ignorance is purely showing. I cannot believe that Father raised you so hard, and yet you do not follow the Church.

Meseta: (Slams fist down on table.)( Points at Avisel.) How Father raised me is none of your concern!  
I am simply trying to do what he told me, teach you how to become a fine knight!

Avisel: (Angrily) No! You aren't listening to him at all! What you're doing is try to corrupt me,  
and make me follow you. And as a Beoulve prince, I refuse!

Meseta: I made you the commander of the Beoulve Knights, and I can easily strip it away from you.

Avisel: (Angry Tone) Go ahead and do it. It's not like I care. I lead the Hokuten Knights now.

Meseta: How dare you defy me!

Avisel: Defy you? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Meseta, I'm simply following what Father told me. Become a fine knight and uphold the peace in Ivalice.

Meseta: (Angrily )That makes no sense! I said that!

Avisel: Yes, but you are too ignorant and blatant to know its true meaning. What I'm trying to do is best for all of us, while you (points at Meseta,) (tone rises.) care only for yourself.

Meseta: Enough! I've had it with you. You are now, relieved of duty as commander of the Beoulve Knights!

Avisel: I said I'm the leader of the Hokuten Knights. I merely changed its name.

Meseta: What! The Hokuten!

Avisel: Yes, the Hokuten. Named after the Academy that you should've gone to.

Meseta: No matter, you are still relieved of duty.

Avisel: No, I'm not. The Hokuten Knights I'll command.

Meseta: You changed its name. It has no meaning.

Avisel: It does. Peace of Ivalice.

Meseta: You are not to become a freelancer, you are a Beoulve, and will follow it!

Avisel: I'm afraid not. As of now, I am my own ruler. I may be still part of the Beoulve family, but no longer a part of it's army.

Meseta: Fine. I will allow it. Begone.

Avisel turns and leaves, but turns back around.

Avisel: I will find out if the Death Corps is truly alive, on my own. And I want no intervention from you.  
I'm independent now, and you can't stop me...make sure you tell Anna.

Meseta: Of course.

Avisel leaves, and minutes later, he can be seen riding off on a white horse, with sword in hand, out of Igros  
We can see Meseta through the window, with a pale, condescending expression. He then turns around, and walks away.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Searching for Truth

Chapter Two "Searching for Truth" 

New Characters: None

'Avisel is seen riding his horse on a small dirt path, and up ahead, lies the city of Celenia. Moments later, he arrives at the main gate, and the two guards immediately open up for him. He dismounts, and motions the guards to take his horse to a stable. They do so, and Avisel enters the city.'

Avisel (In his mind): Celenia. Formerly known as the grand city of Igros. The cause of change in its name was not of Meseta, or Father. In fact, it was Black Sheep Knights. One of their leaders, Kaime, dug a supposed claim to the city,  
and tried to own it. He got his way through force, and at that time, Father was a mercenary and Igros was weak. With no knowledge of such events. Kaime changed it to Celenia, after his mother, and ordered that it stay that way. We couldn't do a thing about it. It's just the way things are now. We don't know where Kaime went, and as long as he had the claim,  
nothing changed.

Avisel strolls through the city, receiving nods from the townspeople and merchants. He is searching for any leads to the Death Corps, and decides to look through the entire city.

Avisel: (Stops) This place has gotten larger since the last time I visited here. I've almost lost my breath, and I've only been through 1/4 of the city.

Young Man: Excuse me, but are you Prince Avisel?

Avisel: (Turns) Yes, I am. Need anything?

Young Man: I wish to enlist in the Beoulve Army.

Avisel: I'm sorry, but I'm not head of conscription. You're going to have to find someone else.

Young Man: Oh, sorry for wasting your time then...

Avisel: It's alright. By the way, what's your name?

Young Man: (Brightens up) Rilligan! Rilligan Grims your majesty!

Avisel: Rilligan huh? It's nice meeting you.

Rilligan: Thanks! Thanks a lot!

Avisel: Certainly bright, I can see that, rare for such a man your age.

Rilligan: Really? Then that means...I have a chance! Right?

Avisel: I don't know. I told you, I'm not the one to make these decisions. I'm just judging you by your character,  
that's all. I'm sorry if I got you all hyped up for nothing.

Rilligan: (Shot) Oh...I see, well, I have to go anyways.

Avisel: I will see you around.

Rilligan: Ok. Seeya! Runs off

Avisel: It's hard to find people like that these days.

Avisel continues his search. He eventually tires, and heads into a local pub.

Avisel: (Upon entering) (Inside his mind) (Hasajek, the most famous pub in Igros. Many people alike meet here,  
mercenaries, merchants, nobles, soldiers, children, you name it. A good place to find work, and certainly a better place to get information.) (Walks up to the counter)

Avisel: Excuse me, but have there been any news about the Death Corps?

Bartender: (Looks up, angrily) Are you trying to get us killed!

Avisel:...

Bartender: Listen, no one talks about them anymore. They're dead, and as far as I know, they will stay dead. I control the rumors around here, so believe it or don't.

Avisel: You don't understand. I have news myself surrounding them.

Bartender: Really? Don't lie now.

Avisel: Never.

Bartender: Alright, I'm listening.

Avisel: At Amanhsa...you've heard of the incident there right?

Bartender: Yes, I have. Very tragic.

Avisel: You know what was the cause?

Bartender: I'm afraid I don't.

Avisel: Let me tell you. It was the Death Corps.

Bartender:...

Avisel: Please, listen. There has been someone, somebody who has ignited their rebirth. From what I know,  
it's related to their very first beginning of existence. I first heard it amongst some guards. At first,  
I was skeptical, but sooner than I expected, I started to believe it. The mysterious murders, the kidnappings, the assassinations, the raids. All from the Death Corps. It's their plan to buy time, to distract all of Ivalice, from what they are truly planning. It's hard to believe but, there's proof. Sharda Maztela.

Bartender: That crazy fanatical guy?

Avisel: Not crazy, idealistic.

Bartender: How is he linked to all of this?

Avisel: He is Weigraf Folles' nephew.

Bartender: Weigraf had a nephew!

Avisel: Yes. Even I was shocked. It seems that Sharda looked up to him as an idol. His hero, his godsend.

Bartender: So...his rantings were true...the apocalypse.

Avisel?

Bartender: I've heard him once say, " Fire will fall from the sky, rivers will run red with blood, and a war unlike any the world has seen will unleash the Four Horsemen unto Ivalice. Once my plan is complete, I will unleash the Four Horsemen to spread famine, disease, pestilence, and war. I will become king and all the dying world will become slaves for my pleasure."

Avisel: Interesting...

Bartender: It frightens me everytime I remember it. His voice, the way he said it, he said it as if it were true.

Avisel: ...Very well...That's all I need. (Turns to leave)

Bartender: Wait! How? What? I haven't even given you any information! Are you just going to leave like that?

Avisel: Trust me. (Leaves)

Bartender: Wai- oh, damn, he's gone. Well, he was worth a talk. But, what he said, I can't get it off my mind. Can it be true? Sigh I guess I can't do a thing about it. Back to work.

The bartender returns to work, but as he enters the kitchen, a shadowy figure appears suddenly in his place.

Mysterious man in cloak: We found him.

End Chapter 2


End file.
